Jovian Bewitchment
by DreamHeart
Summary: Walking the streets of Tokyo at dusk, Nephrite finds himself oddly at peace. Alone with his thoughts he gets caught in the rain . . . . Prepare to be bewitched.


**A/N:** I know, I know. What am I doing putting out a new story when I should be working on chapter 5 of Stone Ashes? But I have been working on chapter 5 you see. It's actually almost finished. I just have about 3 more scenes to write. Yes I know that they are the most important and difficult ones of the chapter to write but 'eh' this was calling to me. It was inspired by one of my favorite songs. Which one? It's called 'Tarantula' by Bob Schneider. He's a Texan artist from Austin. He's fabulous. Do I have the lyrics posted here? Hahaha. Yea. Actually I probably could find them if I went to his website or searched for them online but I'm lazy and I've got a million things to do. Stupid school. lol. Anyways, as you can probably tell this is the third installment of the little senshi/general vignettes I've got going. This one is from Neph's point of view, no Mako involvement in this one like there was in Martian Sunrise. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with it. Nor do I own any of Bob Schneider's wonderful music. I DO, however, OWN the story. Don't make me have to hunt you down, remember in Texas we hang 'em high.

* * *

Walking the streets of Tokyo at dusk I can smell the faint scent of rain. It's going to rain tonight, I muse but continue with my walk. I have no inclination to take shelter from the storm that I know is brewing. I can already see the thunderclouds rolling in, already obscuring my stars. There will be no talking to them tonight.

That usually upsets me, but not tonight. Tonight is different for some reason. I can feel it as the wind embraces me. I pull my light jacket around me closer and continue on my walk going no where in particular. Walking clears my head, always has without fail. The stars offer me guidance and walking offers me clarity, peace even.

Peace? I stop abruptly at that thought. Have I ever been truly at peace? No . . . never. Never? I begin my walk once more. Never. The cruel word echoes in my mind and I run a hand through my shoulder length auburn hair. And upon further introspection, I'm right. It's disturbing. How can one never be at peace? That can't be right.

I feel the first drops of rain and look up. The sky is gray now, no longer painted by the colors of sunset – just dismal grey. It mirrors my frame of mind. Thunder rumbles softly in the distance. I know I should take shelter but still I have no desire to do so. And so I continue my walk.

There's always been an overwhelming sense of guilt lingering at the back of my mind, at the depths of my soul. Peace has never been an option, never attainable . . . as long as it exists.

The rain is no longer gentle. It has begun its onslaught. It's pouring now and all the remnants of the day are gone. The few people around me are running for cover, eyeing me strangely as they pass me by. I really should head back to my apartment, but something inside me yearns for the storm, to enjoy the storm. It's odd, I've never felt compelled to so in the past. But the rational part of me insists that I'll get sick if I stay out in this weather much longer.

Then I see it – a tiny little gazebo maybe fifty yards away- the means to satisfy both this crazy urge and that nagging little voice in the back of my head. Making my way to it something catches my eye; or rather someone catches my eye. It's a girl, a young woman really. She's dancing.

Sitting down on a bench inside the welcome shelter of the gazebo, I ring the water from long dark tresses and once again pull my jacket closer around my body. But my eyes remain glued to her. She's dancing. Her arms are outstretched and she lifts her face to greet the rain. She's embracing the storm, reveling in it actually. Kind of stereotypical of Jovian to be out playing in the rain. The thought catches me off guard. Jovian? What on Earth? But it makes no difference, I am completely enthralled by the lithe creature before me.

Standing I walk over to the rail of the gazebo and lean against it. 'Go play in the rain,' a voice whispers softly in my ear. Turning abruptly I find that no one is there, frowning now I return my chocolate gaze to my nymph. She's jumping in puddles and kicking up the water as she pleases much to the dismay of passersby. I hear her laughing. God it's like sweet ambrosia. I could die a happy man right now.

A beam of moonlight somehow manages to cut through the clouds and envelops her . . . and I forget how to breathe. She's gorgeous. Her long wet reddish brown hair falls mid way down her back and her emerald eyes dance. The moonlight accentuates the ivory of her skin and my eyes wander ravenously down the curves of her body. My body aches for her, aches to feel her, to be as close to her as the wet clothing that clings to her body.

'Bet I can make you love me,' a soft feminine voice sings teasingly in my ear.

I can feel the warmth of her breath against my neck but this time I do not turn. Somehow, as odd as it seems, I know it's her. Then suddenly the world around me begins to fade until all that's left is the dancing creature before me . . . and then suddenly we're in a garden.

I see a man walk up to her, a man identical to myself dressed in a white military uniform. She dances away from him.

'Bet you I can make you love me,' she sings again, now hiding behind a rose bush.

'No need my lady,' my twin assures her as he leans against a tree.

'Why is that?' she sighs as the sky above us opens. She lifts her face once more greeting the rain. Twirling now she approaches him.

His eyes are dancing now, mirroring hers.

'Dance with me,' she murmurs.

He complies and he dips and twirls her for what seems to be ages in that garden. My mind is reeling. What does this mean? Her laughter interrupts my thoughts and I see him lovingly trailing kisses down her jawbone.

'Because I already love you and I'll love you forever,' he coos in her ear. Then reaching into his pocket he pulls out a small velvet box and opens it.

Squinting I can just make out a pair of pink rose earrings just before the world fades back into Tokyo.

Blinking I realize that I am staring into the depths of her emerald eyes as she stands transfixed in the moonlight. Her eyes are wide. Is that shock or fear I see? Maybe both. How long have I been standing here? Silently, I admit that it doesn't matter as my mind begins to wander back to the vision I just had, if you could call it a vision. What did it all mean? Who was this girl that had me so spellbound?

I open my mouth to speak, to call out to her and she runs, runs like a pack of demons were after her. And suddenly I am gripped by an overwhelming sense of guilt that brings me to my knees. There is no denying now that whatever lingering feeling of guilt I've had is somehow connected to this temptress. But there is also no denying that as she danced into my life, be it only or a short amount of time, I already love her. And I'll search for beautiful Jovian, my new pet name for her, witch that captured my heart and soul as she danced in the moonlight, under stars, in the rain, for the rest of my life if I have to.


End file.
